


凉麦茶

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 麦茶炮
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 1





	凉麦茶

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是在07~08年那个时期演出结束之后酒品不太好的俩笨蛋
> 
> 关于饮料的事情是我瞎几把猜的

——————————————

他躺在半小时前被大风吹开的窗户边上发呆，窗帘被裹挟着当了打翻玻璃杯的坏人，冰块沾着麦茶液珠在地面上跑得像个刚放暑假的孩子，麦色的茶水也跟着从台面上跳下。

他本应注意到玻璃杯子撞向桌面时候发出的呼救，客厅很小，若在夏季的闷热的空气里即使是窗外飞过的蚊虫也能将他从不安稳的梦里拽出。但他们没有，或许因为黏腻的汗水钻进了耳道，把听觉搅得黏糊糊的，宛如被放在午后热辣的太阳底下晾晒，整个人像年糕一样融化，堆积在一起，你我不分地搂着。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看着眼前的黑发少年，半长不短的刘海遮住了他的双眼——那双死鱼眼在汗水的刺激下眯了起来，只露出细细的一条缝展示他已初现锋利的眼仁，直勾勾地盯着他，像是沙漠中找到水源的旅人。汗水顺着额前的发梢滴落在他左脸的痣上——他下意识地这么想，大概是在努力着配合着山下亨，就好像是两年前他掐着点去他打工的地方堵着他一样的刻意。

大概还有期待。

他又把山下亨搂紧了一些，靠双腿丈量出了少年正在茁壮生长成男人的身形，这让他不免感到有些嫉妒，又抬起脚跟踹了两下。

什么嘛，明明就是个比自己小了大半年的笨蛋而已，帅的令人火大的相貌即使是低着头按弦也能吸引很多女孩子的目光，而这副朝着雕塑发展的身形更是将粉丝的尖叫声给抢了过去——明明我才是主唱嘛。他气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴，却被当作索吻的信号被亲了个严严实实。

“喂——”他好不容易挣脱开山下亨的怀抱，那人的嘴唇早已跑到锁骨处，张开嘴用牙齿啃咬，像是大型犬在兴奋地啃咬喜欢的玩具。

或许他早就应该在便利店的时候注意到，背着吉他的少年越过他挑选最高一排货架上的货物，演出之后喝了几杯酒就上脸的吉他手把酒气喷在他的有些毛躁的刘海上，甚至将刚从冰柜里取出来的麦茶敷在他同样红扑扑的脸上，在半夜十一点没有什么人的便利店里大声叫嚷着那是关西老家常卖的牌子，自己从小喝到大之类的云云。

大概在结账的时候还被问了是不是搞笑艺人之类的问题，他记不太清楚，夏季的水泥森林充斥着燥热的空气，从地面钻出来的高温把他血液里的酒精推向大脑的神经，让他产生彩云落在脚下的错觉，于是他用脚尖挑选着形状各异的地砖的中心点上去，把装着冷饮与速食面的塑料袋交给才把烟抽了一半的吉他手，任由山下亨捞过他的肩膀把口中的那团烟雾渡给他。

“Taka。”山下亨夹着半根烟的手指抚上他的脸颊，但在喊了他的名字之后又没有继续说话，没头没尾的，他一手拎着刚接过来的塑料袋，裹着吉他琴颈的棉布袋高高地靠在后颈不远的地方，他也没有回答山下亨莫名其妙的呼唤，只是傻愣愣地回瞪着对方，然后在对视了两秒之后同时笑出了声。便利店的小哥似乎也听见了那阵吵闹，他抬起头的时候透过玻璃看见矮个的笨蛋双手抱着大瓶装的麦茶，背后生出透明形状的触手勾着拎着塑料袋的少年急匆匆地朝着下一个路灯奔去。

但回到住处的第一件事情并不是本应安排在那个对视之后的亲吻。他抱着不愿被捕获的心态一口气跑回家中，额头靠在门板上才意识到身后那位喝了酒的笨蛋不见了踪影。“别把琴给摔了啊笨蛋——”他从楼梯的间隙里往下喊道，也不顾邻居的上班族早已钻入被窝，他的吉他手挨着一楼楼梯的扶手喘气，旧公寓走道里的昏黄的灯光把他泛着淡红的脸颊映出了厚实的油画的质感。

他把门打开着等待酒劲上头的吉他手，希望他不要倒在楼梯上睡着——他这么祈祷着，左右扭着身子把自己拽到窗台边上把窗户开一条小缝，凉茶水咕咚咕咚滚入杯中，山下亨有些发沉的脚步声在门厅处应和着液珠的清脆声响。

忽然有那么一瞬间他想要起身为坚强的吉他手鼓掌，但运动过后跳腾的血液携着酒精将他按在榻榻米上，山下亨也凑了过来，带着汗水的咸味与啤酒的浑味一起朝着他压上来，吉他被丢在CD与乐稿堆出的角落里，静静地挨在二手淘来的电风扇的旁边，在隔了半米的位置的地方看着同样滚在一起的他俩，把原本就闷热的空气环绕在被汗水浸湿的T恤之间，仿佛要把那份热烈泵进心脏里。

山下亨看着他靠着墙壁朝着自己滑过来，精瘦的小个子也从洗的有些发白的T恤中落出来，又顺势拽着他的项链压缩他们之间的空隙。他在亲吻小主唱的那一瞬间品尝到了混着麦茶香气的啤酒香，他忽然想起小时候看到的动画，永无岛上也会有小麦花的精灵吗？胖乎乎的小家伙浮在气流里打着酒嗝，半透明的翅膀上下扑腾，在麦田里寻着花香气摘取散着醇香的花蜜，噘着嘴凑上去尝味，蜜汁好似咸味带着甜的黄油，双手捧起那介乎蜂蜜与枫糖浆之间的酿造咬下去一大口，花蕊虽是摇着身子嗔怪他操之过急，却也不恼又把身后藏着的花蜜奉出去，勾着他一心扑向那溢着蜜酿的蕊芯里。

黏糊糊的，肌肤上的细毛隔着汗水像是获得了生机似的牵着手，汗水从这边的手臂溜到那边的腰胯，让他想起小时候去田间度过的暑假时蹭过脸颊的飞虫，痒痒的却不觉得恼火，大概是因为那是他第一次见到乡间雀跃的生命；还有麦田边上的池塘里的濡软且湿漉漉的泥鳅，攀在他的腿上留下一串黏滑的水渍，一路向下。他弯起半阖着的眼睛，水雾给面前的吉他手那不经晒的肌肤铺上滤镜，麦茶的香味拉着他跳下从衣服堆里长出来的麦田里，淡淡的金色，刚喷过水的麦穗反射着月光的狡黠；而那饱满的麦粒里收纳着暖烘烘的太阳，并不像是午后经过玻璃的反光的那种灼热到窒息的辐射，而是小心翼翼被藏在热可可与吉他riff里的暖意，散着晒干后的被子的味道，弥漫在东京某处窄小的旧式公寓里，安心而飘然。

忽然他又感觉自己像是被藏在甜品里，周身滑腻腻的被料酒腌出醇香，被窗外的风吹进食客的鼻腔。被摆上餐桌的时候被帅气的食客褒奖着软腻外形融化在夏季的高温里，与芝士黄油一起被那双上翘的猫唇亲吻，在儒软温热的舌尖上与舌苔跳起探戈，又撑着湿凉的唾液滑进烧着热柴的胃中，踩着尚未被消化的食物在泛着麦香的啤酒花里冲浪，浪尖不断溅上他的身子，滑溜溜的又带着泛着些白泡，直到进入小腹内才被食客吸收，进入他的血液里，兴致勃勃地在沸腾的粘腻液体中高歌，一声比一声高昂；他乘着血红细胞奔向泵动的心脏，又被泵向各处的脏器，与它们紧密地拥在一起，不分彼此。

窗帘在晚风的鼓动下捎挠着他搭在山下亨肩膀上的脚尖，咸湿的泪水落去露出逐渐明晰的画面，山下亨汗湿的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上喘气，汗水顺着他半长的刘海落到地面上汇入浅黄色的茶水里。凉风从他的头顶掠过，他侧过头去亲吻吉他手红透的耳尖，窗帘终于在不间断的摆动下吸引他的目光，这时候他才注意到不知多久之前倒好加了冰块的麦茶早已占领茶几的一角，冰块在恢复了室温的茶液里缩成小小的一团，他甚至能听见它们无助的求救声，在闷热的夏夜里瘫软而焦灼。

“清理起来会很麻烦的啊啊——”他嗔怪地虚推了推山下亨扶着他的胳膊，示意他看向茶几的悲剧，“啊啊都怪你啊笨蛋利达——”他又虚虚地补上两锤表示不满。

“嘛嘛嘛，我来处理吧，辛苦你了。”讨好的吻落在来不及转开的唇瓣上又随即放开了他，故作镇定的大阪腔从洗浴间的方向传来：“你把抹布放哪了？”

“直接用拖把啦，笨蛋——！！”

END


End file.
